


Our Journey

by Vinny_XIII



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_XIII/pseuds/Vinny_XIII
Summary: Just a little story about everyone’s favorite Orc cop and his halfling soulmate as they fall in love with one another.





	1. Prelude

"Nervous?" Ward asked as he and Jakoby made their way to the small, run-down bar.  
"A little." The orc replied as he looked to the shifting numbers on his wrist. "Were you nervous? Before you met Sherri?"  
"What do you think?" Ward arched an eye brow, "It's not every day you meet your soul mate."  
Jakoby nodded, watching the numbers shift to _3:00_.  
_Three minutes_.  
In three minutes he was going to meet her. He felt as if his heart was doing back flips. Or maybe it was his stomach flipping? It was hard to tell with all the thoughts running through his mind. What if she didn't like orcs? A person would like their soul mate when they meet, wouldn't they? What if she didn't like him? Would she be an orc too? Maybe she was a different race? Was that even possible? What if his soul mate was a man? Was _that_ possible?  
"Yo!" Ward's voice caught his attention, "Wasn't this the place?"  
Jakoby had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized he had walked right passed the door of the bar. The bar itself didn't stand out, the paint was peeling, the sign that read "Alibi" was faded, and the neon open sign flickered as if it threatened to burn out.  
"You sure it's this place?" Ward asked.  
"Yeah." Jakoby replied, "I don't know why, but it feels right."  
"You're meeting your soul mate in a dive bar." Ward mused, "I did not see that coming."  
Jakoby had to admit, he wouldn't have expected it either, but as the two made their way into the bar he couldn't help scanning the room. It was a small, dimly lit, simple bar. A couple pool tables were near some slot machines near the end of the long wooden bar, several round tables were near the door, and to the left of the bar seemed to be a small stage where a band was performing.   
_Two minutes._  
Jakoby looked up from his wrist, scanning the crowd as he nervously licked his lips. The crowd wasn't very big at least, most of them dancing to the music. The electric guitar and bass played in a fast, melodic duet, keeping in time with the steady beat of the drum as a young woman danced with the microphone in her hand.  
" _I like it louder than the boom of a big bass drum. I need it harder than the sound of guitar grunge. I love to crank it up, make it thump, and evil to the core. Headbanging in the pit and throwing my horns! And just like old school Sabbath, Zeppelin, and Lemmy, I need to drop it down low and make it heavy! I like it heavy, oh ohh!_ "  
Jakoby's golden eyes fell on the singer; a short, plump, elf girl with choppy black and blue hair. She swung her hips in time with the music as she sang out with a gruff, passionate voice, running a hand through her hair as her dark eyes scanned the crowd. Jakoby watched as she glanced to her wrist then back to the crowd. Was she looking for someone too?  
_Forty seconds_.  
Jakoby felt his heart leap into his throat as he turned his attention to his wrist then back to the singer.  
"That's her!" He said, turning to Ward.  
"Who?" The human asked as he looked around.  
"The woman singing up there!" Jakoby replied, pushing his way through the crowd.  
"How the hell can you tell?" Ward asked, attempting to follow his partner.  
_Twenty five seconds._  
Jakoby couldn't explain it. It was just a gut feeling, like some kind of force was guiding him to her. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe his nerves, either way he was very aware of his heart hammering in his chest.  
_Ten seconds._  
" _I like it heavy, whoa!_ " The woman sang, " _I like it, I like it, I like it heavy!_ " __  
Jakoby was almost to the stage. He didn't care about the people bumping into him, though he still muttered a quick "Excuse me," as he made his way though the throng of people. He watched the woman glance to her wrist again as the instruments took over, guitars and drum dueling over who'd have the last note.  
The woman's eyes fell to Jakoby as he reached the stage. As their eyes met, Jakoby felt as if a jolt of electricity was sending several sparks through his chest. He and the elf glanced to their wrists, the timer had been replaced with what looked like a tattoo of a string of flowers and music notes. When the orc looked up, he saw the young woman presenting her wrist with a smile. Just like him, her timer had been replaced with a tattoo that matched his.  
Jakoby's ears twitched as a wide smile spread across his face. The woman leapt off the stage and threw her arms around the orc in a tight hug as she laughed. Jakoby pulled her close to him, returning the hug as he let out a quiet chuckle. He couldn't help noticing she barely came up to his chest.  
' _So much for worrying she wouldn't like me_.' He thought to himself.  
"We're gonna take a short break folks." One of her band mates said over the mic, "Our little lady here just found her soul mate!"  
The crowd broke into a mix of aww's and applause as random people congratulated them. Jakoby couldn't help blushing a bit at the sudden attention. He wasn't the only one though, as the woman suddenly buried her bright red face in his chest.  
"Well look at that," Ward chuckled, patting Jakoby's shoulder, "You got yourself a pint-sized punk elf."  
"Really Daryl?" Jakoby chuckled.  
"I told ya, you didn't need me here." Ward said with a small wave, "Ya'll love birds have a good night, I'm gonna head home."  
With a quick goodbye to his partner, Jakoby turned his attention back to his soul mate. The woman pulled away from him, looking up at him with a smile, "My name's Thalia. Thalia Rogers."  
"I'm Nick Jakoby."


	2. Authors Note

Okay, so obviously I haven’t been able to write once a month like I’d planned to with this story and I’m honestly not sure when I’ll be able to continue this story. Why? Cause shortly after posting this I found out I’m pregnant! Needless to say things have been a little crazy since then, but we’re four weeks away from baby being born so I figured I’d post a little note here to let you all know that I’m not sure when I’ll be coming back to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! The next chapter is in partially written already, but I just want to let you all know that updates on this will (hopefully) be once a month. Between everything going on in my daily life I don’t always have as much time as I’d like to write. I have big plans for these two though, so I promise there’s definitely more to their story.


End file.
